


Secret Santa for FridesianRose: Angsty Christmas Quest

by afuckingcastleintheclouds



Series: Valdangelo One-Shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afuckingcastleintheclouds/pseuds/afuckingcastleintheclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a response to a prompt from the lovely FridesianRose on Tumblr (: Her prompt: Angsty Christmas Quest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa for FridesianRose: Angsty Christmas Quest

Leo was never really one for Christmas.

 

It was in his  _least_ favorite month – December – for starters.

 

And most of his Christmases consisted of either being ostracized from ‘family’ or crappy TV Dinners at whatever foster care or state program he was in.

 

He’s lying outside with the fire still crackling between them. As Nico lies on the other side, Leo can hear him sigh. “You’re still up?” Leo whispers, for fear of waking Piper up.

 

Nico literally jumps a foot from the ground. “Dammit, Leo! I was- it’s like midnight. The  _hell_  are you still doing up?”

 

It’s late so Leo’s laugh sounds pathetic, even to his own ears. “I’m a teenage boy and I’ve been feeling-”

 

“Shut up,” Nico groans, “Didn’t need that image.”

 

Leo sighs, “You like it,” without much power behind the words.

 

 

 

 

 

The fire crackles louder between them. The snapping of the wood is a comforting background, though, to Nico’s ears. “What’d you want for Christmas, Leo?”

 

Leo snorts, “I don’t like Christmas. I’m not hoping for anything special.”

 

There are echoes of trilling owls and resilient bugs clatter in the deep woods. The trees above them are naked, vulnerable and ominous. They’re impossibly tall, making Leo feel completely insignificant beneath the cloudy, night sky.

 

“I like Christmas,” Nico says softly, “Always did. People are always nicer that time of year, anyway. It’s so picturesque. I mean, I know it’s kind of lost its meaning and all that but every time I think of Christmas, it’s just – I don’t know – it’s nice.”

 

Leo doesn’t answer Nico, but merely gazes to where the other boy is lying down. Nico had changed a _lot_ since when Leo first met the guy. He was better – a lot better than he was. His face was fuller, skin darker, and while he wasn’t necessarily grinning every moment, Leo  _did_ see a smile more often than not. They’d become hesitant friends over the years at Camp Half-Blood bonding over a shared feeling of ostracism and an interest in The Walking Dead.

 

“Well, don’t expect anything from me,” Leo shakes his head, “I’m broke anyways.”

 

Nico merely rolls his eyes, “Go to sleep, Leo.”

*******

The next morning, however, is much less pleasant.

 

“To your left!” Nico cries, just as a hydra head nearly bites off Leo’s head.

 

Leo ducks and unsheathes his sword, before muttering, “Thanks. So, how’re we supposed to defeat this thing?”

Piper gulps, “Uh, guys?” as the Minotaur prepares to launch itself. So far, their quest was supposed to be rather simple. All they needed was to retrieve some sort of ancient seal from a fort in Ohio. In fact, their mission was already complete – getting back to Camp Half-Blood seems to present the most problems. Running into monsters at every corner is the only thing keeping them from home.

 

“Set it on fire!” Nico shrieks suddenly to Leo, “I heard that it’s been done before.”

 

Piper growls, “Don’t worry, I got it,” brandishing her knife. She closes her eyes as she feels the metal sear through the Minotaur’s chest. She twists her knife into it, just before the Minotaur weakly knocks her aside.

 

Nico whips around, severing the Minotaur’s head from its body, “Hey, I’ve got your back too.”

 

“Thanks for that,” Piper rolls her eyes before standing up and facing the flames.

 

“It’s working,” Leo chokes out a laugh, “Holy Hades, it’s working!” And it’s true. The heads of the Hydra are burning away. “Nico, you’re a genius,” Leo grins turning around to see Nico clutching his abdomen.

 

“Leo, I-” but he releases a painful yell as he drops to his knees.

 

“PIPER!” Leo calls, “Nectar, ambrosia,  _now!_ ”

 

“On it,” she mutters before disappearing toward their campsite.

 

Nico manages, “It’s the poison,” he grunts, putting pressure on his side, “Must’ve gotten me while it was dying.”

 

Leo supports Nico’s head with his hands, “Nico, Nico, man, stay with me.”

 

“It’s Christmas,” Nico coughs, his hand moving to his chest, “We were gonna make it home on Christmas.”

 

Leo’s eyes feel itchy and  _where the hell is Piper with that damn nectar and ambrosia,_ “We are. You are. Don’t you dare start talking like that, Nico.”

 

“That’s a nice idea but-”

 

“Stop it,” Leo’s eyes are brimming with tears now and he half-heartedly puts out the surrounding flames, “Nico, you’re not gonna die, okay? I won’t let you.”

 

Opening his toolbelt, Leo manages to find leftover remnants of ambrosia squares, “Here, Nico, eat this.”

 

Nico’s skin is clammy and feverish as Leo forces a few large crumbs into Nico’s mouth. “Come on, now,  _live_ ,” Leo pleads, “Come on, now. Any second, Piper’s gonna come back and you’ll be okay, Nico. Any second now, just stay with me.”

 

Nico’s hand wipes a tear away from Leo’s face, “Will you kiss me? Please?”

 

“Nico-”

 

“All I wanted for Christmas was my first kiss with-,” Nico murmurs. “So, please, just shut up and kiss me, alright?”

 

So, Leo obliges.

 

Nico’s lips are cold, but soft against Leo’s. Nico can feel the moisture on Leo’s cheeks mix with the moisture on his own because it finally hit him that  _he’s dying._ And Nico can feel Leo’s soul poured out to him. And so, Nico pours a little bit of his soul back too. How they could’ve had their first date at some stupid diner in New York or spent the night together in Cabin Thirteen for the first time or tell Jason about them through Piper (because no doubt she’d figure it out first) and fight the monsters until they grew old but now it’s all gone.

 

Nico blinks as he pulls away, blackness invading his vision. “Wow, kinda took my breath away there,” he tries to joke. But Leo isn’t laughing and Nico just bites his lip, “Thank you, Leo.”

 

Leo murmurs, “I’m sorry; I was never ready before and-”

 

“GOT IT!” Piper calls as she reaches them, “Here’s the entire stash.” She breaks off a larger piece before slipping it between Nico’s lips. Her eyes are glistening with tears as she helps Leo hold the back of his head.

 

But Nico’s eyes don’t see again. His heart doesn’t beat again. His hand falls limp.

 

Leo never was one for Christmas. And after that day, he knew he’d never be.


End file.
